Allium materials, such as garlic, onion, and the like, are popular ingredients for flavoring various foods and are used quite often in flavoring dough products. For example, Tangel et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,679 teaches the use of garlic as an ingredient in a dough used for a frozen pizza. U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,863 to Sinnott teaches a method of making garlic bread in which dehydrated garlic chips are blended into the bread dough at the time of kneading. The garlic chips are activated by vapor generated in the dough during baking in order to create a garlic flavor perception.
Allium materials also react with dough, affecting dough rheology and finished product performance. For example, the moderate degree of unsaturation and large level of sulfhydryl compounds present in garlic give the garlic a high chemical reducing potential such that, when the garlic is combined with the dough, the garlic reduces the disulfide cross links of gluten in the dough. This reducing potential enables garlic to be used as a dough conditioner, reducing the mix time required to develop a dough as well as increasing the extensibility of the dough, as recognized in Porter U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,900 (the '900 patent). The '900 patent teaches the use of an allium material, such as flavorless dehydrated garlic or onion, in an effective dough conditioning amount.
However, garlic's reducing potential also produces some usually undesirable dough processing problems such as decreased mix tolerance, reduced gas-holding capacity and sticking to the sheeting line. The garlic also has an adverse effect on finished product performance, as evidenced by decreased loaf volume, oxidized bread crumb, uneven grain and some toughness.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a dough product which provides a garlic flavor without affecting the dough rheology, processing or finished product performance of the dough. It is also desirable to have a dough product in which garlic may be incorporated to provide both garlic flavor and reduced mix time.